Final Hope
by Hawkcat
Summary: My first Warriors Fan Fic. Hope you like! About two kits who have to adjust to life in their new clan. Based off my own cats. Read and review!


**Final Hope**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

A young cream colored queen padded through the dark forest. She was dangerously thin, but Newleaf had finally come, and prey would soon be plentiful again. In her jaws the young cat carried a small mouse. The only prey that could be found.

The cream-colored cat came to the hollow of a tree trunk and quickly stepped inside. In the trunk leaves were scattered about, creating a nice den for her and two kits. The two came running toward her and let out hungry mewls. She settled down in the middle of the hollow and began to eat the mouse in famished bites while her kits nestled into the curve of her belly drinking her thin supply of milk.

The biggest of the two kits was a black and white female. She had bright yellow eyes and a black smudge on her nose. Already at two months the young kitten showed true signs of being a very good fighter and hunter. The smaller of the two kits was a male ginger tabby with green eyes. He was much more quiet than his sister. He was the one the queen had been most worried about through Bareleaf, but the queen had plans on how to keep him safe. In the last moon the queen had scented many other cats that padded through this forest and also heard their faint meows. The trees whispered to her in a chilling voice, _Thunderclan…_

After the queen had finished the mouse she picked the young ginger tabby up in her mouth, ignoring his squeak of protest, and motioned with her tail for the black and white colored kit to follow. Not waiting to see if her kit was obeying, the queen padded out of the hollow and into the depths of the forest.

The young kit scrambled over branches and rocks after her mother, barely able to keep up. But curiosity burned in the little kit, giving her paws extra energy.

"Mother! Mother where are we going?" she called to the cream colored cat who was starting to pick up the pace.

Through muffled fur the queen muttered, "You're going home, young one. A place where there is good food and a warm place to sleep. Many friends will greet you there and you'll prove yourself as a mighty warrior." Her mother's voice seemed to have a musical note to it, but it was filled with determination.

"What about you and brother? Are you coming?" The little kit gave a small bounce of joy at the thought of a home.

A pang of sadness and guilt traveled through the queen. "You're brother will be with you. You must take care of him and he will take care of you. You will rely on one another and never forget that you are kin, as am I." The young ginger kit in her mouth began to let out a cry.

"No, dear one. I must go my own way, but you will follow this path. It is destiny."

Suddenly, the queen stopped at the edge of the clearing. She set the male kit down and began to lick his fur. When she had finished she pushed her nose into his pelt and murmured her farewell. She looked over her shoulder and saw her older kit come skidding to a halt, her black and white chest heaving.

The queen groomed her kit and purred in pride as she gazed down at her little kits. She then nudged them toward the clearing and whispered, "Go. You're new life lies just ahead." The bigger kit jumped to her feet, her tail held high, and padded slowly toward the clearing.

When it was the smaller kit's turn he looked back towards his mother and brushed his ginger pelt with her cream colored one. He felt a warm tongue rasp his ear and then a small nudge from her paw. He padded quickly after his sister. The queen was now all alone and loneliness seemed to hand in the cool morning air. Without looking back, the queen padded away, up a slope, and back into the depths of the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is really short for right now, but I think I like this story, so I'll keep it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any cat from Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, or Shadowclan. Erin Hunter does. **

**Read and Review! This is my first Warriors fanfic. **


End file.
